


Just The Way You Are

by spn_fan_girl_173



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_fan_girl_173/pseuds/spn_fan_girl_173
Summary: Request by Anon:  Hey! Could you do an angsty Dean x reader where the reader is forced to cut her extremely long hair by the boys and then she gets super self conscious and upset (she was always like a tomboy but her hair had a significant meaning to it, but she’s really tough like a badass) after she does it and gets comforted by Dean?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @spn-fan-girl-173  
> If you have any requests feel free to inbox me :)

The hunt didn’t go very well. The three of you managed to kill the witch but something very horrible happened. While the witch was trying to defend herself she almost shoved you to the wood burner. Luckily your skin wasn’t burnt but something that you love the most was damaged. Your hair reached down your hips and you had a very special place for it in your heart. Because it was the only girly thing in you tom-boyish personality and now it was burnt. With tears in your eyes you were sitting in the back seat of Impala. Neither of the boys said anything about your hair because they knew very well about the thing you had for it. 

Once you reached the bunker, you walked swiftly towards your room. You didn’t want to breakdown in front of the boys. You were a strong woman, a badass hunter and you didn’t want anyone to see this fragile side of yours. As soon as you entered your room you threw yourself onto the bed and cried into your pillow. All your sobs muffled and tears absorbed in the pillow. You didn’t know how long you cried there. You woke up by the knock at your door,a and knew that it had to be one of the boys.

“Go away!” you told whoever it was, expecting them to leave because you didn’t want anyone there at the moment.

The next thing you knew the bed was sinking beside you. At that very moment you knew it was Dean because Sam would never enter your room without your permission.

“Dean, go away. Please,” you told him ever so politely. “I’m fine, I just need some time.”

“It’s been a whole hour, Y/N,” Dean said softly, brushing your hair through his long fingers, lightly massaging your scalp.

Tears crept in your eyes again and a muffled sob came out of your mouth despite your effort to stop it.

Dean scooped you in his arms.

“Shh… Sweetheart, don’t cry. Your hair will grow back again,” he said as he hugged you, and you let him. You cried with your head on his chest, and your tears soaking in his shirt.

“I-I lost my hair, Dean. You know I loved it,” you said, still crying.

“I know you did, but you are strong lady and you have to be strong,” Dean tried to soothe you.

“I’m not really a pretty girl, Dean. The only thing that made me look like a girl is gone now,” you sobbed.

“Hey, don’t say that. You are pretty, Y/N! More than any girl in the world. Okay? You are strong and brave unlike all the other girls and you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. Don’t you ever say that again,” Dean said, “Now come on, let’s clean up your hair.”   
“No! I don’t want to cut it, Dean. Please,” you cried and shook your head in no.

“Y/N/N, sweetie, I know you don’t want to but we have to cut it. You’ll look pretty, I promise,” Dean said.

You just stared in his eyes realizing how caring Dean was.

“You trust me?” Dean asked. You nodded.

“Then let me do this. Okay?” he said.

There was no reason to protest against that, so you simply nodded.

* * *

You were sitting on the chair in the bathroom while Dean was cutting your hair. You were able to see long strips of your hair on the bathroom floor. Your eyes glistened with tears. Even though Dean told you that you were pretty, you still knew that you’d look like a boy and no one was going to like you. After few more snipping sounds of scissors Dean cleaned your neck with the help of a towel and made you stand up on your feet so that you were able to see yourself in the mirror.

“Look Y/N, you’re so pretty,” Dean said smiling at you.

You actually didn’t look bad. You looked like a teenager with a cute bob cut.

“Yeah, but no one’s gonna like this face,” you scoffed and rolled your eyes, “you’re not even going to look at me the same way.”

“Don’t say that, sweetheart. I like you for who you are inside and I like you just the way you are. And,” he turned you towards him so that you were face to face with him, “you look pretty badass in this look, and every guy has a thing for the badass girls,” he said with a wink.

You blushed at his words and rose on the tips of your toes, kissing him on his cheek and whispering a thank you. Dean grinned sheepishly.        

“So, let’s watch some Netflix. It’ll make you feel better,” he said clapping his hands together.    

“Okay,” you nodded, “I’ll be in my room - and bring some popcorn!”

* * *

You two were cuddled against each other watching game of thrones. You put your hand on his chest and could feel his heartbeat against his rib cage. His arms were warm and safe around you. You could stay like that forever, with his hands running through your hair.

You two were absorbed in each other’s company when Sam peeked into your room and cleared his throat. With a reflex action you tried to push away Dean.  
“So you two are an item now, huh?” Sam said teasingly.

A blush spread across your cheeks at Sam’s words.

“Get out, Jerk!” Dean said laughing.

“Whatever, Bitch,” Sam said leaving the room.

Dean was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“So, we’re an item?” you said, chuckling.

“We can be, if you want to.” He winked.

Your eyes widen at his words because you really weren’t expecting that.

Within few moments his lips were on yours. It started out as a soft kiss that lingered and then it switched into a deep passionate one. Your emotions were like firework. Your hands automatically locked in his short hair and his hands went to your waist, pulling you into his lap. You two parted when oxygen became a necessity. His forehead rested on yours. Both of you were panting.

“I love you, Y/N,” Dean said.

You kissed him again. “I love you, too, Dean Winchester,” you whispered on his lips. You smashed your lips to his and pushed him to his back on the mattress. Both of you were giggling and whispering ‘I love you’s’ while kissing.

_Losing my hair wasn’t that bad,_ you thought.


End file.
